The invention relates to room dehumidifiers, in particular to a room dehumidifier of the type having an open topped water collection container with a water absorbent filter of hygroscopic material seated on a support frame that is suspended from the open top of the collection container.
Room dehumidifiers, of the type to which the present invention is directed, serve to absorb the humidity in the air and to collect it in the form of water in a water collecting container. The absorbent commonly used consists of low-cost calcium chloride, which not only has very good hygroscopic properties (i.e., water absorption capability), but also is provided in granular form, which makes for easy handling. Other hygroscopic materials in use are, for example, silica gel, aluminum oxide gel, etc. Now, as before, calcium chloride is the first choice for the normal, standard use, based on considerations of cost and ease of handling. However, there is a gradual deterioration of the hygroscopic properties in calcium chloride and a subsequent tendency towards clumping, characteristics which are also exhibited by other hygroscopic materials. Accordingly, there is a need to exchange the absorbent filler material at certain intervals.
In the conventional room dehumidifier, which this invention seeks to improve, the water collecting container consists of a simple water bucket, e.g., a household bucket. A support frame is suspended at the open upper side of the water collecting container by laterally adjustable hooks. The support frame has at least one water drainage opening and, preferably, has several water drainage openings. Frequently, the support frame is in the form of a lattice work, the openings of which constitute the water drainage openings. The water absorbent filler is encased in a tight-meshed netting which is loosely placed onto the support frame as an exchangeable part. Sometimes, a mat made of felt or similar material is inserted into the support frame, and the water absorbed in the water absorbent filler drains downwardly into the mat and then drips into the water collecting container.
The conventional dehumidifier described above is practical since the water collected in the water collecting container can simply be poured out after removal of the support frame along with the water absorbent filler, and since replacement of the water absorbent filler is very simple. However, manufacture and application of the conventional room dehumidifier in practice are still not at their optimum. This applies to the manufacture of the conventional room dehumidifier because the support frame with its adjustable hooks represents a relatively expensive part, and it pertains to the usage of the conventional room dehumidifier since the separation of the water absorbent filler from the support frame frequently entails problems in handling. Also, a person utilizing the room dehumidifier has to seek out a separate bucket for completion of the setup of the water collecting container, which bucket is then unavailable for usage in other household tasks.